<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Make You Fall in Love by FayeHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944633">I'll Make You Fall in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter'>FayeHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashton is a werewolf, I finally wrote something in that universe!, Luke is a mermaid, M/M, a little interspecies miscommunication, and calum is a human, and courting, fairytale AU, michael is a fairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't be so hard to court a werewolf, but Luke is finding it extremely hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Make You Fall in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a fairytale AU! I talked about this AU with M in her inbox for ages and I finally sat down and wrote some, thanks to a prompt from Meghna for "oblivious courting fairytale lashton 👀 a little interspecies miscommunication, you said?" Thank you to Liz for editing this and loving me And thanks to <a href="https://bourgeoix.tumblr.com/">Mel</a> for always being my hype woman!</p><p>Title is from Black Magic by Little Mix</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first gift comes on a Monday. Luke is standing around the shop, cleaning up the shelves when Ashton bursts in beaming. The bell rings violently from the force Ashton is using on the door, starling Luke.</p><p> </p><p>“Ashton! You can’t break more of the spell bottles!” Luke scolds, smiling to let him know he’s joking. Ashton adopts his most puppy dog expression, eyes wide as he faces Luke. </p><p> </p><p>“Werewolf strength, what can I say. Besides, I have a gift for you,” Ashton grins, toothy with his sharp canines on display. Ashton is the first werewolf Luke ever met and he’s still shocked that certain pieces of the legends are true. Ashton has very sharp teeth and Luke wonders what it might be like to kiss him with them.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only then that Luke notices the “gift” Ashton has for him. It’s a bowl, medium sized and filled with water. Luke stares at the bowl for a few moments before he processes the fact that there’s a fish in it.</p><p> </p><p>Luke shrieks, taking a horrified step back from the counter. The smile on Ashton’s face drops, replaced by a look of confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ashton! Why would you give me a fish? Just because I’m a mermaid? That’s incredibly rude. Not to mention that fish are not meant to be trapped inside bowls.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s just that people keep fish as pets here and I thought it might be nice if you had, like a mascot? For the shop? Michael mentioned it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael would <em> not </em> have told you to get us a fish!”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t say fish! He said I should get you a gift and I know you get lonely here when Michael’s not around,” Ashton mumbles, blushing and looking down at the fish. It’s small and gold, letting out little bubbles as it breathes. Luke feels incredibly bad for the fish, stuck inside the bowl, trapped. He’s not even sure how to help the fish out, just knows that he wants to release it and let it be free. Luke knows that he would hate it, being stuck in a glass jar, on display for everyone to gawk at because of his tail. He knows that humans have moved past that, but he’s still wary of something like that happening to him and this only makes it worse. He thought he would trust Ashton, but now he’s not sure. </p><p>“Where did you even find a fish?” Luke asks, staring down sadly at it. It’s a freshwater fish, so he can’t even release it back into the sea. He’s going to have to keep it until something happens. It makes him even sadder knowing he can’t help it.</p><p>“The pet store down the road.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pet store! You mean there’s just fish stuck in a box somewhere? There’s more fish trapped on display for people to just tap at the glass, then buy them, and take them home in too small bowls?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not <em> that </em> sad Luke.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very sad! Fish should be wild and free, not just stuck in small homes for people’s amusement. It’s rude and insensitive.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashton goes very quiet. He’s staring down at the fish, frowning. He looks like he might cry. Luke can’t be bothered to care, he’s so mad at Ashton for considering even doing something like this.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should go Ashton,” Luke whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Ashton looks sad and heartbroken but nods, “Okay. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” </p><p> </p><p>It’s a question not a statement. Luke sees it for whatever it is, a request for Luke to decide what to do. Ashton knows something is wrong but doesn’t know how to fix it. Luke shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll text you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, that’s...good. I love you, yeah,” Ashton says, reaching out to squeeze Luke’s hand. Luke smiles lightly, tugging his hand back. Ashton looks like a kicked puppy, but nods turning to leave the store. Luke misses him as soon as he’s gone, unsure of what to do. He brings the fish in the back, hiding it so he’s not faced with Ashton’s feelings while he works, and goes back to cleaning up the bottles and making sure Ashton didn’t ruin anything when he slammed in, like he broke Luke’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“So, how did you like your gift from Ashton?” Michael asks later when he strolls back into the store, all fairy glitter and bright lights. His mood dampens when he sees the distress surrounding Luke.</p><p> </p><p>“He brought me a fish, Michael. Like, stuck in a bowl. That’s not a gift, that’s just mean,” Luke mumbles, continuing to polish the necklace on display. Michael lets out a frustrated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an idiot. He asked what kind of gift you might like and I said you might like something to keep you company while I’m not here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he got a <em> fish </em> to keep me company. He doesn’t see me as anything more than a simple little fish stuck in a bowl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luke, that’s not how he sees you at all and you know it,” Michael chides lightly, squeezing his shoulder. Luke deflates a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought he was better than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he got the fish on impulse cause he thought it would be something nice for you to have in the shop. He asked me if you could talk to them. I think he thought it would be a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke snorts. It does feel like something Ashton would do, think he could talk to any old fish. </p><p> </p><p>“It still didn’t feel nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure if you talked to him about it he would understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, why did he even get me a gift?” Luke asks, going back to polishing.</p><p> </p><p>Michael cocks his head to the side, confused, “You know he likes you right? I’m pretty sure that was a courting gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doubt it. Besides that would be a dumb courting gift. You’re supposed to give jewels or useful items, not fish in bowls.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael shrugs, “Don’t know. Maybe werewolves are different.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke snorts, “I’m pretty sure no culture involves fish in bowls as gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael laughs, shaking his head and heading into the back to sort the stock. Luke looks down at the fish. He had ended up bringing him out, feeling bad for leaving him in the back all alone. He’s been passing the time talking to the little goldfish, who had insisted that his name was Reginald and that he should be addressed as such. Luke can’t argue with him, even if he thinks he has a funny accent, different from the sea fish Luke knows.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, Reginald? Was I being too mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is rude of Ashton to bring a mermaid a fish as a gift. You eat my species!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be too little to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not comforting.”</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I think that Ashton was trying to do a nice thing, though. Maybe you should text him and tell me that you appreciate the thought but explain how it felt.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke ponders the idea. It does make sense. Luke decides to put the whole fish thing with Ashton out of his mind for now. It can’t possibly be that important. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The second gift is from Luke. He’s speaking to Ashton again, unable to stay away from the wolf and his joyful mood. Ashton’s been hanging around the store again, teasing Luke about the fact that Reginald has become the store’s mascot. It felt rude to not include the goldfish and it’s not like Luke can release him into the wild. Besides, it’s been nice having someone to talk to that isn’t Michael. Luke keeps insisting that it doesn’t mean anything, but Ashton looks so happy that Luke liked the gift. Calum and Michael have been shooting Luke knowing glances that he’s been ignoring. </p><p> </p><p>Luke’s come back to the shop after a day spent in the ocean, looking for pearls, seashells, and bits of sea glass that they can sell when he’s struck by the idea. </p><p> </p><p>“Michael, should I give Ashton a gift too?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael looks up from where he’s been mixing some potion at the counter, pink hair falling in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, he gave you Reginald. It might be nice to give him something to thank him. And to show him your interest in courting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ashton’s not courting me. I don’t know why you keep saying he is,” Luke says, dropping the bag on the counter and ruffling his curls. Michael smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why else would he ask what you would like?”</p><p> </p><p>“To be nice? Friends get each other gifts all the time. <em> You </em> get me gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I give you flowers that I find. Ashton went out of his way to ask what you would like. Plus, you saw how upset he was when he thought you didn’t like Reginald. That is proper ‘being upset at being rejected’ behavior and you know it,” Michael chides. Luke blushes a little, looking down at Reginald.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“You should give him some nice seashells. Everyone likes a good shell.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are <em> not </em> going to take advice from a fish,” Michael says in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you have a better idea? Besides, he’s my friend,” Luke says, pulling a piece of seaglass out of the bag and dropping it into the bowl. </p><p> </p><p>Michael shakes his head, “I don’t, but it still seems silly that you’ll listen to a fish and not me, your best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve revoked best friend privileges. Reginald is my new best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m wounded, Luke. I really am,” Michael says, hand over his head, mock sadness. Luke sticks his tongue out at him.</p><p> </p><p>“See if I ever help you with Calum again.” </p><p> </p><p>Michael pouts, flipping Luke the bird, and turns back to his potion. Luke starts combing through the bag, looking for some seashells. It’s customary for mermaids to give each other seashells and other little treasures from the sea to say thank you. They <em> could </em> count as a courting gift, a sign of interest, but Luke still doesn’t think that’s what Ashton was trying to do. If you’re interested in courting, you give them useful things, things they can use to care for themselves. Luke’s been working on the jewel-handled knife that’s a customary courting gift since he was a teen. He has yet to finish making it perfect, but he also has yet to find someone to give it to. He wants the knife to be as wonderful as the person he plans to give it to. The whole point of the knife is to show that you can provide for someone and protect them, but also so that they can do the same for you. It’s why the knife is so important. Luke thinks maybe he could give it to Ashton, but he’s still not sure they’re at that point yet. He wants to get Ashton something else, something that will show his interest. So, seashell it is. Something of the sea to give Ashton so that he’ll think of Luke.</p><p> </p><p>Luke and Reginald spend the next few hours shifting through the shells, Michael shaking his head behind them but still providing commentary on each shell, until Luke has found 3 perfect shells to give Ashton. He texts Ashton to come to the shop, vibrating with excitement waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I still think you should just talk to him. You’re going to get all confused just trying to give him gifts. Look at what happened with Reggie,” Michael says, waving in the direction of the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Reginald. And if you’re so sure he is courting me, then I have to give him a gift. It’s customary,” Luke insists. He can’t stop tapping his fingers on the countertop, waiting for Ashton to show up. He’s so focused on the shells, he barely notices when the bell to shop rings, announcing Ashton’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>Ashton looks nice today, curls windswept, grinning as he bounds over to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Luke! Hi Reggie.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Reginald,” Luke protests, shooting Michael a glare when he snorts. Ashton’s too busy staring at Reginald to notice. Luke clears his throat. Ashton glances over at Luke, perking up when he notices Luke holding his hand with the shells out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ashton, I wanted to say thank you for the gift and to give you something,” Luke says, gesturing for Ashton to give him his hand. Ashton does, cocking his head to the side when Luke places the shells in it.</p><p> </p><p>“What are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re seashells. I got them on my morning swim. I thought you might like them.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashton turns the iridescent shells over in his hand, squinting at them. He looks at them and then at Luke and back again.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I...eat them?” Ashton asks, moving to take a bite from the seashell. Luke grabs his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No! They’re just meant for you as like, a reminder of the sea. You know, since I’m a mermaid.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashton smiles, confusion on his face, “Thanks Luke they’re really pretty. I’ll have to find a place for them.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke smiles back, feeling as if he’s missed something here. It doesn’t feel as if Ashton’s accepted his courting gift at all. Ashton hangs around for a few more minutes, chatting with Michael before leaving the store to run some errands for his family.</p><p> </p><p>Luke turns to Michael, frowning, “What did I do wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ask me. I told you to just talk to him,” Michael shrugs, heading into the back of the store, probably to text Calum.</p><p> </p><p>Luke turns to Reginald, “It was a good gift right?”</p><p> </p><p>“A very good gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“A good courting gift?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why does it feel like he’s rejecting me?” Luke sighs, slumping down onto the counter. Maybe he needs a new approach to courting a werewolf.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The third gift comes from Ashton. At least, Luke thinks it’s from Ashton. It has to be, because who else would leave a dead rabbit at the backdoor of the magic shop?</p><p> </p><p>Luke screams. There isn’t really much else that can be done in the face of a dead animal outside your place of work. The initial shock and horror gives way to crying, huge tears spilling from Luke’s eyes as he stares at the little corpse. It’s neatly killed for the most part, no blood or damage evident. It’s been set up like it’s being presented to whoever finds it. Luke <em> thinks </em> it has to be for him because he’s sure Calum wouldn’t do this for Michael. It has to be Ashton but, who just gives someone a rabbit as a gift? It’s horrible. Or maybe it’s threatening. Luke can’t be sure.</p><p> </p><p>Luke’s still sniffling when he goes into the shop, taking the front door so he doesn’t have to move the rabbit out of the way. Michael looks up, confused when he sees Luke come in the shop from the front.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’re you coming in this way? And why does it look like you’ve been crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a dead rabbit! Outside! What am I meant to do with that?” Luke wails. Michael takes a startled step back, brow furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s asking you to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ashton is!” Luke flings himself onto the counter, sniffling through his tears. Michael makes a concerned noise.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he’s not doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is! Who else would leave a rabbit at the backdoor? Not Calum!” </p><p> </p><p>Michael pauses, biting at his lip. Reginald blows bubbles in the bowl. Both are equally unhelpful.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what does he want you to do with the rabbit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I thought you knew!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a fairy, not a werewolf! Why would I know what you do with a dead rabbit?” Michael huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should try to clean it and cook it. Must be food,” Reginald says. Both Michael and Luke turn to look at the fish and then at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a bad idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“The fish is <em> not </em> more helpful than me, Luke!”</p><p> </p><p>Luke pauses, glancing at Reginald.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck the both of you! Besides Luke, you don’t eat meat! You know that!” Michael says, turning his hands up and storming into the back. There’s a pause before the sound of a door opening and then a shriek. The door slams and Michael comes storming in, holding the rabbit at arms length, nose wrinkled. Luke shrinks back from the rabbit body.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you bring it in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we can’t leave it outside. Besides, I think between the two of us we could figure out what to do with a rabbit,” Michael says, flinching when the rabbit swings slightly and gets too close to him.</p><p> </p><p>Figuring out what to do with the rabbit involves trying to find a knife and attempting to clean and skin the rabbit in the back of the shop. Michael keeps gagging every time he touches the rabbit. Luke starts crying when Michael makes the first cut and can’t stop crying. He hates the idea that this poor animal had to die so someone could eat. Luke guesses that his eating fish isn’t that different, but it feels <em> wrong </em> cutting up this rabbit. Luke doesn’t even eat meat, what's he supposed to do with the rabbit once it’s cut?</p><p> </p><p>Michael and Luke are so caught up in attempting to figure out what to do with the rabbit that they don’t hear the bell at the door. They only realize someone’s standing at the counter when they hear a cough. </p><p> </p><p>“Be right out!” Luke calls, trying to wipe his eyes while avoiding getting blood on himself. Michael is still wrinkling his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only me,” Ashton calls back, “I just wanted to see if you got the thing I left you.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke frowns, batting lightly at Michael when he tries to shove at Luke to get him to go talk to Ashton.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the thing a rabbit?” Michael calls. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Ashton answers, hesitant. Luke smacks Michael on the shoulder. Michael sticks out his tongue, shoving Luke until he’s out the back and into the shop. Asthon’s standing at the counter, hands in his pockets and blushing. </p><p> </p><p>“Luke, have you been crying?” Ashton looks confused and concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing serious,” Luke rushes out, hurrying to wipe his tears up. “I just don’t know what to do about the rabbit. It’s so sad, wasting a life like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashton’s face falls. Luke feels like he’s missed a step somewhere, wires getting crossed. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just, I don’t eat meat,” Luke rushes out, trying to repair what every damage he’s done in his haste. Ashton looks at him, head tilted to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not common undersea, you know? We have fish, but where would you find a rabbit?” Luke tries to joke, attempting to lighten the mood. Ashton still looks subdued and a little sad.</p><p> </p><p>Michael pokes his head out, “Maybe you know what we can do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have rabbits in the fairy community?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but we don’t like, cook it. It gets roasted and then we eat it that way. What do wolves do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we uh…we make soup sometimes. Or a roast with like, vegetables and stuff. Something that’s hearty and can feed a whole pack,” Ashton says, glancing at Luke quickly, looking away blushing. Luke still feels like he’s missing something important here.</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe we can give that a try Luke. Might be different,” Michael says, raising his eyebrows at Luke. Luke tries to shoot Michael a confused <em> what </em>? look, but Michael is grinning at a confused Ashton.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go,” Ashton says, gesturing towards the door, still a little sad. “Enjoy the rabbit.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashton leaves the store. The door swings closed and Michael whirls on Luke.</p><p> </p><p>“You idiot! It’s a fucking courting gift!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? How is a rabbit a courting gift?”</p><p> </p><p>“Providing! He’s fucking <em> providing </em> for you! He just said you cook the rabbit to feed a pack! He’s giving you the rabbit to show that he can provide for you and your pack!”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a beat. Luke thinks about it. Michael can’t be right but, well-</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Fucking hell!” Luke screams, slamming his face into his hands. He’s effectively just rejected Ashton’s courting gift. He said he doesn’t eat meat and that he was crying. Ashton absolutely thought Luke was rejecting him.</p><p> </p><p>“Courting is too hard when you’re different species,” Luke moans.</p><p> </p><p>“At least he’s also magical. You try to convince a human that you like them and not that you’re ‘trying to kill me with your magic’ because you <em> happened </em>to try and give him a crystal with a spell for good energy.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke groans. This is too hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do I do now, Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>“The gift was supposed to be about providing, yeah? So how about we turn the rabbit into a soup for Ashton and give him something that means the same thing? And you  have that knife you’ve been working on.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke perks up, looking up at Michael and his encouraging smile. He glances at Reginald, who’s nodding. Luke’s been thinking about the knife more and more recently. He thinks Ashton could be the one, the person who the knife is meant for. He thinks he could give it to Ashton as a sign of his love. If the rabbit means Ashton wants to provide for him, maybe Luke can do the same thing. This could work.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The fourth gift is, obviously, the knife. Luke spent <em> ages </em> perfecting the knife to what it is. Sure, he’s had it since he was a teenager, the basic structure with the handle and the blade already decided. However, it’s always been up to Luke to design the knife itself. He’s been designing and redesigning it since he was old enough to understand how important the knife was. He’s adjusted the design over the years, changed it with each person he thought could be the one, but it’s never felt quite right until Ashton.</p><p> </p><p>He’s settled on putting moonstones into the handle, placing each one delicately into the handle, holding them in place with bits of wire he’s curved and designed into swirls. He’s been carving little waves into the handle, trying to put a little bit of him into the knife as a reminder for Ashton. It’s the perfect blend of him and Ashton, a perfect symbol of their love; the idea that Luke can provide for him, but that Ashton can also provide for them both, that the relationship is equal parts of give and take. They’re both important to this relationship and while Luke understands that Ashton is saying that he can provide for Luke, Luke wants to show Ashton that their relationship is a partnership. He’s not quite sure how packs work, but at least for mermaids, the point of any courtship is partnership.</p><p> </p><p>Luke’s perfected the knife, in his opinion. Michael thinks it looks beautiful: ornate, yet simple enough for Ashton. Luke is proud of it, too, beaming with excitement over his gift. He’s so sure that Ashton will love it. He’s finally worked up enough courage to text Ashton, to have him come to the shop so Luke can finally give him the knife and some of the rabbit stew they made as a formal confirmation of his acceptance of Ashton’s courtship.</p><p> </p><p>He’s dressed up and everything, put on a nice button down shirt that’s almost seafoam green and matches his eyes perfectly (or so Michael tells him). He’s made sure his curls look perfect and he’s wrapped the knife in tissue paper. He’s even gone out and bought tupperware specifically for the stew, since he and Michael appear to own none that can be used.</p><p> </p><p>Luke has just started to pace when the door to the shop swings open and Ashton enters. He’s dressed surprisingly casual, jeans and a plain tshirt, and it throws Luke because shouldn’t he look nicer? Luke thought that he made his point clear in the text message that he wanted to give Ashton something and yet here he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Asthon!” Luke calls, beaming and waving at him. Ashton approaches, head tilted and confused when he sees what Luke has out on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I turned the rabbit into a stew. Well, Michael and I turned the rabbit into a stew. We think it’s decent but we also only had Calum try it and he’s too worried about Michael not liking him to tell us the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashton makes a little noise at the back of his throat as he opens the lid and smells the stew inside. Luke feels a surge of pride knowing that Ashton seems to like the stew that he’s made. Ashton’s probably had lots of rabbit stew before since he’s a werewolf and all, so Luke’s very proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the knife that Luke is most worried about. Ashton has noticed the tissue-paper-wrapped object on the counter, and is looking at it with interest. Luke is vibrating with excitement as Ashton picks it up and turns it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I open it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Luke rushes out, tripping over his words in his haste. Ashton startles a bit, at Luke’s voice. Luke blushes, glancing down as Ashton opens the tissue paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. It’s a knife?” Ashton says, confusion obvious as he turns the knife over, examining it. Luke is confused. Ashton’s a werewolf, shouldn’t he understand the intent of it? Don’t wolves have a similar culture? </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I wanted to give you something that you can use when you go hunting. You brought me the rabbit and I thought it might be good for you to use.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I mean we hunt, but as wolves we just use our teeth. It’s very beautiful,” Ashton rushes out, when he looks at Luke and must see the crushed expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“So, do you not want it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t possibly take it Luke. I wouldn’t be able to use it and you put so much hard work and effort into it. You should keep it and use it,” Ashton says, handing the knife back to Luke. Luke is crushed, hands shaking as he takes the knife. He can feel the prickle of tears at the back of his eyes and he’s willing himself to not start crying. He takes the handle of the knife and puts it down gently on the counter, trying to resist the urge to throw it.</p><p> </p><p>“Luke, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I just have alot of things I have to do for the shop. You should go.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashton looks confused at Luke’s shift in attitude, but nods, picking up the stew and heading towards the door. He waves at Luke before he opens the door and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Reginald makes a sad sound from his bowl. Luke rushes into the back of the shop, flinging himself onto the couch they keep back there and crying quietly into the pillow. He’s such an idiot. Michael was wrong, Ashton wasn’t courting him. His rejection of Luke couldn’t be any clearer. Why would he want to date a dumb mermaid anyway? It’s not like Luke can do anything useful.</p><p> </p><p>Michael finds him on the couch later, still sniffling into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“How did it go?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said he didn’t want the knife and he handed it back to me. He as good as rejected my proposal Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael lets out a sad little noise, sitting down on the edge of the couch and rubbing Luke’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the problem isn’t that you guys don’t like each other, it’s that you can’t figure out how to tell the other.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Luke asks, tilting his head to look at Michael, who’s chewing on his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was talking to Cal and he mentioned that Ashton’s been trying to show that he likes you, but nothing seems to be working. You didn’t like the rabbit and apparently that’s a big gesture of love for werewolves. Maybe he didn’t understand what the knife meant for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that we should do some research into werewolf courting rituals and see what we can find. Maybe you need to stop thinking about courting like a mermaid and think about it like a wolf.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke sniffles, thinking about it. Michael could be right. After all, Ashton had looked upset after the rabbit incident but was overjoyed at the soup. Maybe Luke needs to try it from that angle. Besides, it’s not like he can get rejected further.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The last gift takes more time. Luke and Michael spend more time than is strictly necessary combing through any book about werewolves they can get their hands on and consulting the internet. Michael tries soliciting help from Calum, who insists that just because he knows Ashton doesn’t mean he knows anything about werewolves. He’s even joined in their hunt for answers, but so far they haven’t found anything good. Luke is at his wits end.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a disaster,” Luke moans, closing the books he’s been looking at and thumping his head onto the counter. Reginald makes a sympathetic noise from his bowl. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, there has to be <em> somewhere </em>that we haven’t looked yet,” Michael insists, flipping through the magical creature book in front of him. He’s looked at the book at least 6 times already, but he keeps going back to it in the hopes that there’s something he missed the first time. There isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you guys are trying to make sure you’re looking for werewolf courting rituals, but maybe we need to think out of the box here. What’s something Ashton would need?” Calum says. He blushes when Michael looks directly at him, glancing away quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s something werewolves use?”</p><p> </p><p>“He always complains about how sore he is after a transformation. You guys make potions and shit. Can you make him something to help?” Calum asks.</p><p> </p><p>Luke perks up. That’s something he can do. He can cure ailments. Why didn’t he think of that sooner?</p><p> </p><p>“Calum, you’re a genius I could kiss you!” Luke exclaims. Michael chokes next to him, glaring slightly at Luke.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t, I would like to not have Ashton accuse me of stealing his crush.” Calum says, nervously looking at Michael. Luke rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>They spend the next few hours combing through different potion books until they find one that will help with muscle aches. They have most of the ingredients in the shop and even though the potion will take a few days to finish, Luke’s confident that this will show Ashton that he’s serious and interested.  If the whole point of werewolf courting is to show that you can provide for each other, <em> this </em> will show Ashton that Luke can provide for him. He can give Ashton something that will help him, even if Luke does not hunt rabbits and refuses to start doing that.</p><p> </p><p>Luke finds that Ashton hasn’t been texting him as much over the last few days. He hasn’t stopped by the store at all and he’s been responding to Luke’s texts infrequently. Luke keeps trying to tell himself it’s not personally and that it doesn’t mean that Ashton has lost interest, but it’s very hard to do that. He’s worried that he messed up with the knife incident, even if Michael keeps telling him that he didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>When the potion is finally done, Luke puts it in the prettiest blue-green glass bottle he can find that reminds him of Ashton’s eyes. He puts a pretty little bow on it and fixes it up to look perfect. Then he texts Ashton to come by the shop and he <em> waits. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ashton shows up a few hours, hands shoved into his pockets nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” He says quietly as he approaches the counter. He stops, head cocked to the side when he sees the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“So, it’s come to my attention that I wasn’t being clear about my intentions,” Luke starts, nervously tapping his fingers onto the counter top. “Or rather, I wasn’t understanding what you were trying to do. I like you and just because it’s hard for us to communicate about what we want doesn’t mean that it isn’t worth it. Maybe it means it’s more worth it because we keep trying even though we’re having trouble. Maybe that’s all love is, that you just have to keep trying and trying until you get it right. So, I made this for you. It’s to help ease the pains from your transformations because I want to show you that I love you and I can provide for you. I don’t hunt like you do and I <em> suck </em> at cooking, I mean that rabbit stew took us ages to figure out what we were doing and I’m sure you were just being nice about it. But I can still provide for you, I can still help you. I want to accept your courting intention.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke holds the bottle out to Ashton. Ashton looks at the bottle and back up to Luke. Slowly, he pulls his hand out of his pocket, producing a jewelry box. Luke sucks in a breath, looking at the box and then at Ashton.</p><p> </p><p>“I think maybe I wasn’t clear either. I keep trying to give you gifts that I would give another wolf and not what would fit a mermaid. Because I was so stuck on proving myself to you, I forgot about what you need. I had a <em> long </em> talk with Michael and I want to formally extend my intention of courting,” Ashton places the box on the counter. Luke sets the bottle down and takes the box, opening it. Inside it is a pearl, pinkish in the light and perfect, hanging from a thin silver chain. It’s beautiful. Luke’s speechless. The knife is important in mermaid courting, but the pearl. The pearl is practically a marriage proposal Ashton has to know that.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you understand that you’re saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. Have a little faith in the research that I did,” Ashton jokes, nervous laughter coming out, “I know it’s been tough getting here, but I love you. I don’t know about mermaid customs, but wolf courting is kind of a forever thing. We only really do it when we’re serious about being with someone forever. I <em> know </em>I could love you for a long time if you let me.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke reaches over the counter, tugging on the front of Ashton’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss. It’s soft and warm. Ashton is soft and warm. It feels like coming home, easy and perfect. Luke pulls back, bumping noses with Ashton.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I could love you forever too,” Luke whispers. Ashton lets out a bark of excitement, tugging Luke back in for another kiss, before nuzzling at his neck. Luke laughs, bubbly and happy.</p><p> </p><p>Luke holds the box out, “Put it on me?” </p><p>Ashton grins, taking the necklace delicately out of the box and clasping it around Luke’s neck. Luke smiles, fingering the pearl gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean I get to meet your family?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you like smelling like a wet dog.”</p><p> </p><p>“For you, I think I could handle it. But only if you can handle Lauren and Harry terrorizing you with rabbits from now on,” Ashton says, grinning. </p><p> </p><p>Luke feels warm and happy. For Ashton, for his <em> boyfriend </em>, he thinks he would do anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a> Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>